


With Friends Like These

by RogueishDreamer



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that she downright laughed. He really was a sweet guy, but Bobby only saw things in black and white. It was one of the things she liked best about him though. His naivety was refreshing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between Friends

Chapter One: Between Friends

Words: 1017

__________________

It was a warm day, too warm for Rogue to bother with all her layers. Since it was summer, and most of the other mutants were out of the mansion, she deemed it safe enough to hang out by the pool in the yellow bathing suit Kitty had gotten her. The one that she had swore she would never wear. A pair of cargo shorts adorned her legs as she let her feet dangle in the water, her green flip flops laid haphazardly together next to her by the side of the pool. She had not even bothered with all her usual make-up, and had simply pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

Bobby Drake sat beside her not too close to give people the wrong idea. Though he was still close enough to raise a few eyebrows (the Rogue after all did not just let anybody sit that close). But then again Bobby was not just anybody anymore. Their friendship was a weird one, one that nobody including herself really understood.

When she really thought about it, she found she was alright with that.

He could do what very few in the mansion could, he had the amazing ability to get her to laugh, actually laugh and not just a snicker or a chortle either that usually came from someone's behalf. On a good day Kurt could get a chuckle out of her or maybe even a giggle (which she would vehemently deny) from Gambit. But Bobby could get her cracking up until her sides hurt, and her make-up started to run. She did not mind though. And also unlike most of the others, he was not scared of her or her powers. They made fun of each other mercilessly. And it was not until the day that he stood up for her that she had realized he had become one of her best friends.

He was lying on his back, hands behind his head as he gazed up at the clouds. Every now and then he would point out an oddly shaped one that always seemed to look like Wolverine. A light, long sleeved blue shirt covered his torso, and blinding yellow swimming trunks covered his legs. Like her, he let his feet dangle in the cool water.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed by before the blond started to rise up from his relaxed position. He could never stay still for too long, and she was mildly surprised he had lasted for so long.

"Why do you put up with it," he suddenly asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. She let her gaze wander to a nearby tree where she caught a brief glance of red. "Because," she found herself replying, "At the end of the day, I know where his heart is."

"And that's enough," Bobby pestered.

"For now, yea it is. Ah know our relationship is far from anything like Jean and Scott's. But ah also know that he ain't just playing me like some of the others think," she honestly answered. There were a few upsides to her powers, and she had made a vow to herself that she would never let anyone play her again.

Bobby scoffed unbelievingly, "He'd be a fool to do so."

"Thanks sugh," Rogue replied as she gave him one of her rare smiles.

"But seriously Rogue, you deserve better."

At that she downright laughed. He really was a sweet guy, but Bobby only saw things in black and white. It was one of the things she liked best about him though. His earnestness and naivety was refreshing. "Remy ain't all that bad Bobby. He really does care about me, loves me even especially with all that ah put him through too. And as crazy as he makes me ah love him too. We both make a lot of mistakes, but we're also young and stupid."

Bobby shook his head, giving a low whistle. "You really are too good for him. So when are you gonna take him back?"

"Dunno. Ah figure ah should let him sweat it out for a while this time. Jerk deserves that at least," she seethed, remembering his latest transgression.

Bobby snorted. A mischievous glint in his blue eyes suddenly caught Rogue's attention. Raising an eyebrow, she bravely asked, "Just what is going on in that demented head of yours snowman."

He sobered up for a second to glare at her. "You swore to never bring that up."

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "I swore to nothing of the sort. Now spill."

The impish gleam was back. He gave her a sly smile as he scooted closer to her, "Why don't we mess with his head a bit?"

A wicked smile graced Rogue's lips. She leaned in closer to him like she was going to kiss him for added effect and whispered, knowing that the Cajun was still watching, "What do you have in mind sugh?"

Daringly, Bobby wrapped an arm around Rogue's wait, mindful of any skin. This time he whispered in her ear, "Giggle like I said something funny."

Rogue was tempted to roll her eyes and beat him for being so bold. But like an expert she let out a believable coquettishly, giggle. Carefully, she pulled himself from his grip and rose to her feet. Bobby mimicked her movements so that both mutants were now standing by the pool.

"You, Robert Drake," she pointed an accusing finger on his chest, "Are playing with fire." After all Gambit was not known for his mild temper. He was a wild card, one that was still trying to work out his stupid jealousy issues.

"Well it's a good thing I'm the Iceman then," he jokingly stated, puffing out his chest.

Rogue laughed at his antics as she pushed the blond into the pool. Seconds later she followed him in with a cannonball Kurt had taught her. Immediately a splash war had started, and unheard of over the laughter and idle threats between friends, neither heard the familiar sound of someone's powers going off.


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue surprises Bobby with tickets to a Red Sox game.

Yankee Stadium was large, much larger than Bobby had expected. Row after row of people filled his vision and the blinding lights of the huge stadium nearly blinded hm. The smell of stale beer, hotdogs, and peanuts wafted through the air and he inhaled deeply. A sea of red and blue met his adoring gaze. A huge goofy grin settled on his face as he looked to his companion besides him.

Though there was a scowl on her face and her body language screamed that she did not want to be there, Bobby could have kissed her at the moment, jealous Cajuns be damned. He had no idea how she had scored the tickets that had been sold out for months, tickets that he would have freely given his right arm and any other body part for.

Bobby surprised Rogue with a hug.

He felt her stiffen at first, but it did not take her long to relax in his grip.

“Thank you Rogue, this is like the best birthday gift anyone’s every given me,” Bobby ecstatically spoke as he broke their short-lived hug.

Rogue let a small smile settle on her lips. She knew the blond was a huge baseball fan (and she hadn’t needed his psyche in her head to tell her that). This outing was just what he needed, especially after his parents had pretty much told him not to come home that summer at all. A sad Bobby was just not right. And the mansion was only big enough for one brooding teenager and she already fit the bill.

Selfishly, Rogue had been a bit glad he was staying at the mansion, as she would have been the only student still hanging around. Scott was in Hawaii with Alex, and Ray had gone with Sam. Heck even Gambit had gone home for a few weeks.

Which was the reason why she had reluctantly agreed to wear the stupid Red Sox jersey Bobby had thrown at her when she had presented him with the tickets. He wouldn’t let her wear a lick of black, anything associated with the Yankees, even something as small as color had set him off. And so she had worn a long sleeved red shirt under the blue jersey and a pair of navy gloves that she had found only by luck. She had borrowed a pair of red converse from Wanda. Her face was even devoid of its usual harsh make-up

What she did for her friends.

“C’mon, let’s go find our seats,” Rogue awkwardly spoke. She still was not used to such attention, and it was easier to get mad at Remy when he did that especially since he always did something stupid to ruin the moment.

When they finally did find their seats, Rogue had to endure another impromptu hug.

“Alright that’s enough of that snowman,” Rogue spoke, a clear threat underlying in her tone as she broke out of his grip and to plow down in her seat. Not many in the mansion knew it, but she was a pretty big fan of baseball herself. She did not follow the sport at religiously as some of the guys in the mansion, but she still knew how to enjoy a good game.

Bobby smiled sheepishly, but sat down besides her nonetheless. He hailed down one of the stadium employees. He wasted no time in ordering two hotdogs, a large soda, a bag of peanuts, popcorn, some nachos, and some cotton candy. Rogue rolled her eyes at his excessive order, and ended up taking his bag of peanuts and soda.

The normality of this moment suddenly struck her. It was something she had not experienced often, even before her powers kicked in. But Bobby had that way about him. Whenever she hung out with him, he made her feel like a normal teenager.


End file.
